1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a clutch operation mechanism.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional clutch operation mechanism is known wherein a clutch actuator is provided to assist a manual operation force for a clutch. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-196067.
FIGS. 1 and 7 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-196067 are described below.
A clutch lever 7 is connected to an arm 10 via a wire 9 and an electric actuator 24 is connected to the arm 10 via a wire 9a to assist a clutch manual operation force.
The arm 10 is pivotally attached to a pinion shaft 11. Operation of the clutch lever 7 or actuation of the electric actuator 24 turns the pinion shaft 11 via the arm 10. A pinion 12 secured to the pinion shaft 11 meshes with a rack 13. The turn of the pinion shaft 11 axially moves the rack 13 to disengage or engage a clutch.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-196067, an end of the wire 9 for the clutch lever 7 and an end of the wire 9a for the electric actuator 24 are connected to one and the same arm 10. Therefore, for example, the operation of the electric actuator 24 has an influence on the operation of the clutch lever 7 and the associated parts.